Endless Dream
by Yagami Annira Minachiko
Summary: Warning! YAOI! (Daiken/Kensuke) Daisuke had a dream... his love could be gone forever... but who is it... and could he reach his love in time?


Disclaimer: I don't know anything from Digimon or Oh My Goddess, all I have is the plot of the story, and about 5 cents, so please don't sue me. It's purely for enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Warning: this contains Yaoi, in other worlds, boy x boy, if you do not like this kinda stuff... don't read it. If you choose to ignore this and read it and flame me? It will be ignored totally. So don't even try. So if you don't like, leave.  
  
Endless Dream  
Rating: PG 13   
Achive: Yes  
Warning: Yaoi, Daiken/Kensuke  
By: Minachiko & Yagami Annira  
  
Endless Dream  
  
He stood before an Ocean of darkness, created by ultimate hate His spiked hair blew in the wind as he watched the sea rumbled and sway. "Help me Daisuke!" A voice cried out toward him. The red headed boy looked toward the small voice tears running from his brown eyes sliding down with out a twinkle as blank as his eyes. Daisuke walked in to the water seeing a dark figure "help me...help me my love..." Daisuke's tears dripped down farther down his face...He just about reached the voice and figure when the waves crashed up and engulfed the figure dragging it away down down farther and farther in to the emptiness of the ocean. "NOO NOO!!! LET GO!" the Daisuke cried...alone. At the edge of the dark ocean... With out his love ...he let his love down  
  
Daisuke sat up strait in his bed..."I have to talk to some one..." He stands up and walks to the phone, but not before looking at the clock..."1:20...am...who..who would still talk to me?" A smile played across his face as she picked the phone up and dialed the only person that would talk to him right now..  
.[Ken...Ken will listen...he wont hang up on me...]  
  
*Ring ring* "Hello?" Ken turned in his bed, holding Minomon like a teddy bear against him, *ring ring* Ken moaned, [Go away...] *ring ring* "Ohh... *sign*" Ken finally decided that who ever was calling him wasn't going away, and he picked up the phone resting by his bed, "Moshi moshi." Ken practically yawned into the phone.  
  
Daisuke took the phone and sat back down "....Gomen..Ken for bothering you this late at night, its Daisuke.... I didn't know whom else to call..." Daisuke picked up A snoring and sleeping drooling Chibimon. "I had that......that dream again....you know the one I told you about three days ago...it wont go away...." Daisuke held his digimon tightly making him awaken "..Davish...are you ok?....You're crying..." [Oh great...just say it so the whole world can hear....]  
  
Ken's eyes widened, it was Daisuke, he immediately became awake, Ken doesn't know why, but Daisuke had some how got under his skin, he can't ignore him. He felt closer t him than anyone, and he knew he could rely on him, so he wish to do the same. "Dai-kun? Are you alright? The dream again? What happened? Don't cry, please don't cry Dai-kun, it's going to be ok, you can tell me..."  
  
[Great....now he knows that I'm crying...] "Hey yeah...I'm fine..." [ what a lie...I'm not fine...that dreams killing me...over and over I'm losing the one person I care about....is it foreshadowing what's to come?....Is it Hikari...or some one else...] "Ken...I'm not fine...that dream...its ripping me apart....I can't stop having it...I don't know what's wrong..." Chibimon holds on to Daisukes shoulder hugging him trying to make him feel better. "Hwllo Ken-chan! Twll Minomon moshi!" Chibimon squeaked out, as Daisuke rubed his wet eyes dry...  
  
Ken felt his own eyes tear up, his friend was hurting and he can do nothing about it. "Dai-kun... Wait... I'll see if I can go to your house. I'll try to come as fast as I can. Then we can have a talk about this... you need it. Wait for me ok?" With that Ken hang up the phone, grabbed a pen and scribbled a note to his parents, he knew they are not going to worry too much one of the good points of being an genius child. Minomon also didn't ask as he heard the name Dai-kun from Ken's mouth and just hopped onto his shoulder and they were off. It was cold outside, and Ken didn't realize he was still in his pajamas until they got on the fast train to Daisuke's district. Cool wind penetrated his thin layer of clothing, it cut like knifes against his tender skin, but all he could think about is Daisuke. After the torturous ride was finally over, Ken walked to Daisuke's apartment, and waited for his friend to snick him in.  
  
Daisuke blinked at the phone..."..He's...coming over.." He mumbled out Chibimon jumped for joy "Yyyyeaahh Minomons comeing over!!!" Daisuke shook his head at his small blue ball like digimon and walked in to the living room to wait. A bit later there was a knock at the door, Daisuke walked over to it and opened, the door creaked a bit but didn't bother Daisuke. His eyes we're red and stained from the tears that he had shed, his hair matted to his face from sweat and salt water. "Domo arigato for coming over here, Ken-san...I know its late.." [but your the only one I can lean on...my best friend...] Daisuke moved so Ken could walk in and closed the door behind him.  
  
Ken shivered slightly as he walked in, but he ignored that when he saw the look on Daisuke's face. He looked sadly at his friend, normally Daisuke is always the more cheerful and stronger of the two, when ever Ken was hurt or upset, he always gave him a shoulder to cry on, and cheers him up. But over these couple of days, the happy carefree child was gone, leaving a hurt and tortured sprit; it hurt Ken to see his friend like this. The two walked back into Daisuke's room, and Ken let Minomon off his shoulder, letting him go play with chibimon. Minomon hesitated, but cheerfully ran off when Ken gave the "Go" sigh. Now alone and free to talk Ken turned back to his friend, giving him a encouraging smile, as he raised one pale had to gently wipe away the remaining tears, "It's going to be ok Dai-kun... tell me what's wrong?"  
  
As soon as Ken's hand had touched his cheek he instantly felt better, "Ken, I just can't stop seeing that dream.....a dark ocean...and the one I..you know..*like* gets pulled down in to it...I'm right there...RIGHT there...and I can't help the person....I lose my love with out even knowing who it was..." With that tears begin to fall from the keeper of the digi-egg of courage Brown eyes "Arg...and and these Tears wont stop...they just keep coming!" Daisuke turns around and punches the punching bag he has hanging in his room. " Do you ever have dreams...like that?..."  
  
Ken paled slightly at the words "dark Ocean" so far the only two people truly knew about this dark ocean... are himself, and Hikari. That means that... whoever was in Daisuke's dream is ... it has to be Hikari. Ken felt a stabbing pain in his heart, [What is wrong with me... I always knew he loved her... why does it hurt so much...] Ken forced back his emotions, he as to stay strong for Daisuke right now. He can cry all he want when he go home. Keeping his voice calm, Ken placed his hand on Daisuke's arm in a comforting manner and said, "No I haven't had a dream like this Dai-kun. Dai-kun? Do you know who is this person in the dark ocean? ... because... because there are only two that has truly seen that place, I'm one.... And the other... is Hikari..."  
  
Daisuke blinked rapidly [.....Hikari...and...NO...no....way...Ken's...Ken's just my best friend...I mean..Ok...so...I've thought about....Liking Ken...but...I mean...I'm..I'm ..Just confused....] Daisuke looked at Ken and closes his eyes " Are you sure ...that its only you and Hikari?" [Because I know I'm over Hikari...I don't even like being around her any more...] "...Cause...You know I can't even stand to be around Hikari....let alone...jump in the dark ocean for her...." Daisuke looks up right in to Ken's eyes.....seeing in to his soul...seeing the ocean flowing thru them....and gasps slightly...  
  
Ken froze at Daisuke's words, he's legs felt weak, [What...? It... it isn't Hikari...?] He stared at Daisuke in the eyes... the sweet dark brown eyes that seems to pierce into the depth of his soul, but at the same time Ken looked into his, he wasn't lying, it isn't Hikari. He felt the pain within his heart slowly melt away by a small amount, as a new born hope grew, [No... what am I hoping for... he doesn't care about me like that... stop being a fool Ichijouji! You will only hurt yourself, and possibly Daisuke as well.] Ken forced himself to stomp out that hope, put back up his mask, and looked away from the alluring brown orbs. "No...not that I know of Daisuke... maybe.. maybe your not as over her as you thought..." Ken's last words were almost choked out.  
  
Ken looked down on the ground as silence suddenly erupted around the two, just then an idea settled into his head. With just slightly forced cheerful voice Ken chirped out, "It'll be ok Daisuke-kun. Please don't be sad." Ken rapped his slander pale arms around him for comfort, "You know what would be the perfect idea? Lets go to that new park tomorrow! I never actually went an amusement park... before..." Ken's cheeks reddened at that.  
  
Daisuke closes his eyes enjoying the warm soulful hug from his friend. "Ok, Ken-ch---San...Lets go tomorrow...I'll try to forget about that dream..." Daisuke hugs Ken back not wanting to let go for some odd reason.   
[....Hikari..is most differently NOT the person in my dream]  
  
Ken looked at his watch, "Oh my..." it was already 3:00, time passes surprisingly fast when he was with Daisuke he noticed. "The last train is gone by now... I suppose I can walk home... It can't take that long...probably just the whole night... *Sign* I'm such a fool, wish I was in something other than my pjs..." Ken mumbled under his breath, but smiled again not wanting to trouble Daisuke, "I guess I better go. I'll met you at the school tomorrow at nine?"  
  
Daisuke blinked "Hey..why not call your mom and spend the night? I don't want you walking home this late at night..." Daisuke smiles "I'll just tell my mom and dad what happened, they'll be ok with it."  
  
Ken looked at Daisuke unsure, he chewed on his lower lip a little, "Are you sure you can do that? I don't want to cause any trouble..."  
  
Daisuke smiled again " Ken-san don't worry My mom and dad like you they wont mind! and you aren't gonna cause any trouble, unless you call caring enough to come over this early the night to make sure I'm alright, Trouble?"  
  
Ken blushed a little, and gave a small nod, "Thanks a lot Dai-kun." He walked over to the phone and dialed the number to his house, "Yes mom... Daisuke's... right... I will... I won't... Don't worry mom... I'll be fine... thanks mom... Oh and do you mind if we go to that new park tomorrow? Yes I'll be careful... I won't don't worry... alright, Bye mom." With that Ken hang up and smiled, "She is ok with our plans tomorrow, and she's ok with me staying over." Just then Ken realized something. "Oh my! I don't have a sleeping bag... or any cloths to wear in the morning!" Ken panicked slightly, "Maybe I should just walk home... at least no one will see Ken Ichijouji walking in his pjs... it can't be that far..."  
  
Daisuke smiled doing the V sign "You're about my size! Plus my beds not that small don't worry about it you can crash there! "  
  
Ken looked unsure for a moment, but gave into Daisuke's persistent look, with a shy smile he nodded, "Thanks a lot Dai-kun." Ken yawned and looked at Daisuke with an apologetic look, "Gomen, I'm kinda tired. Lets get some rest ne? We have quiet a day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
Daisuke smiled and nodded his head "Sleep" was all he said before hoping in to bed.   
[ Maybe I wont have that dream...when Ken's here?]  
Daisuke scooted over enough so there was room for Ken as well, and lifted the covers. "Jump in I wont bite.."  
  
Ken blushed slightly, and gave a soft laugh before walking over to where Daisuke lay, Minomon saw his master was going to bed, and jumped up into Ken's expecting arms. Ken held Mionomon like a teddy bear as he climbed into bed beside his friend, and smiled, "Good night Daisuke-kun. Sweet dreams. and if you have that dream again, I'll be right by your side."  
  
Chibimon being the kawaii blue mon he was skipped across the floor and jumps in to bed snuggling up between Minomon and Daisuke. "Night Mino! Night Davish! Night Ken!" he giggled out then closed his eyes. Daisuke closed his as well with a slight smile on his face.  
Later in the night Daisuke began to have his dream again, the Dark Sea, and the shadowed figure. In the wariness of his sleep he with out knowing while reaching for the figure like he always did over and over grabs Ken and holds him tightly crying, fighting the evil ocean from taking his love.  
  
Ken was half a sleep when suddenly a pair of arms rapped tightly around him, with a soft gasp his eyes shot open, looking across from him he looked into Daisuke's sleeping face, Ken paled slightly, Daisuke's face was twisted into a look of intense pain, Ken looked sadly at his friend, [Oh Dai-kun... I wish I can be the one that can take away this pain from you... but...] Ken looked on sadly for a few moments, as he decided, if he can't truly be the one who help Daisuke, the least he can do is comfort him for now. Ken in turn rapped his own arms around the tortured boy, resting his head against Daisuke's shoulder as he held the other boy. "It'll be ok Dai-kun... it'll be ok..." [Oh how I wish I could be the one you want...] Ken unconsciously let his own tears fell against Daisuke's shoulder unnoticed, "Daisuke... I... I'll be here for you... always..."  
  
[Inside the dream]  
Daisuke reached out to the figure and finding that for the first time since he started having this dream, He grabbed the figure. "Don't let go Dai-kun!" then voice of the figure pleaded, but for the first time the voice was clearer...like he knew it "I wont let go I WONT!" Daisuke screamed, unknown to him he was saying it outside his dream as well.  
[Out of the dream]  
"I wont let go I WONT!" He said holding Ken tightly, "I promise I wont let the darkness take you! Never NEVER AGAIN! Not as long as my hearts beating!"  
[Inside the dream]  
The darkness swells up the waves thicken and come crashing harder, "Please...Please Daisuke don't let the darkness take me...please I'm scared!"...Daisuke began crying holding on for dear life, in both dream and realty.  
  
Ken let out a louder gasp as Daisuke suddenly crashed him against his body, more tears streamed down his face, "Dai-kun... it's going to be ok... everything's going to be ok... please Dai-kun... it's going to be ok... I... I love you..." Ken gasped at his own words... the only part of relieve was Daisuke was still asleep and couldn't hear him. [Oh my god... oh my god... I said it... I... I couldn't.. I... Can't... no.. oh god... I fell in love with someone who already loves someone else... what kind of fool am I... Oh Daisuke...] Ken cried into the arms of his secret love knowing he wasn't the one Daisuke really wants to hold, "Daisuke... please don't leave me...be ok... please be ok... Everything will be fine..." [I might not be the one you want... but I can be the one that help you now...]  
  
[Dream]  
Daisuke refused to give up this time, he picked the figure up as much as he could and swam to shore with the waves trying to stop him [I Love you...I just know I do...Who ever you are...you have to be the only person I care this much about...that voice...] Daisuke finally reached the shore and fell to the ground panting as pain climbed up in to his chest. "Dai-kun... it's going to be ok... everything's going to be ok... please Dai-kun... it's going to be ok... I... I love you..." The figure said reaching down and hugging him, Daisuke blinked and looked up...And Gasped...[THOSE EYES..] Tears fill his already wet eyes as the darkness of the figure fades away reveling A familiar Indigo haired boy. With that Daisuke woke up taking in what was happing outside the dream...[It was Ken...the whole time...OH GOD..he can't know! He just can't! He'd hate me forever to find out I lov--...I mean..he was the person]  
  
Ken looked up with surprised as Daisuke's eyes sudden snapped open, he let out a loud gasp as he tried to move away from the other boy, to hid his tears, but that didn't prove to be easy since they were still rapped in each other's embrace. [Oh no oh no oh no! What am I going to do?! Did he hear?! Oh my god! please don't let him realize I'm crying!] "D... Dai-kun!" [Think Ichijouji think!] "A...are you aright? You had another nightmare..."  
All Daisuke could do was stare in to Ken's eyes and smile shaking his head.." Not a nightmare at all...more like a relive... found out who that dark figure was.."   
  
Ken couldn't help himself, but he started to tremble slightly, "R...Really..." pain... that was all he felt, his heart felt like it's being stabbed by icicles, twisting and turning within his already fragile soul, "Th...That's wonderful Daisuke-san... that means you can finally... finally find your love and save her..." Ken forced himself to smile, oh how fake it was, he forced his tears back, but one still managed to escape. [No... Daisuke's happiness is all I want...] Yet the agony is so great... but Ken knew that he should be happy... [yes... so smile... sweet agony...]  
  
Daisuke scared of rejection and scared Ken would think he was...Odd, tried to not say any thing but all he could do was stare right in to those eyes...the eyes of the only person that he could truly care about...then...he spoke.."Ken..please...don't think I'm weird..but..it..wasn't..a..*she*"  
  
Ken felt his heart stop... "Wasn't... a... she?" [That means he loves another... boy... why are torturing me like this Dai-kun... that means I blew it... I had a chance and I blew it...] The icicle disappear... actually he wasn't sure if it was the pain that just disappeared or just his heart... darkness... cold... so cold... agony... sweet agony... it surrounded him. "It doesn't matter if it's a he or a she Daisuke... as long as this person makes you happy... I'm glad you found him..." Ken started to shake, he couldn't stop... [Why is it so cold...]  
  
Daisuke blinked Ken was shaking, and..cold..as cold as the dark ocean its self, "Ken..you're...so cold.." Daisuke's eyes soften and hold Ken closer, trying to use his warmth to warm up the shivering boy, whispering "You said it you're self Ken...only two people know about the dark ocean....and Hikari wasn't the figure.."  
  
Ken stared at what the other boy just said, his heart was skipping beats, a small hope bloomed within him. [Wh... what does he mean... I don't... I... I can't... no... he couldn't mean that... stop imagining things...] Ken shook his head to clear his mind, "Dai-kun... I don't... I don't feel so well... I think we should deal this this later... and we have quiet a day in front of us r...right?" Ken leaned closer to Daisuke and buried his face into Daisuke's shoulder, surprisingly being closer to Daisuke some how brought warmth to his body. "Warm..." Ken blushed as he realized what he just did and say.  
  
Daisuke hugs him tightly against his warmer body, placing his head on Kens, "Ai shiteru Ken-chan.." Daisuke whispers scared that Ken might freak out.... and stay away from him forever.  
  
Ken froze, his brain was going over load, "What... what did you just say...?" [That... that can't... no... he couldn't... he can't... how... why?! why would he love someone... like me...] "Tell me the truth... did... did... Daisuke... do you really..." Ken cling onto that little spark of hope and he wasn't about it let it go this time.  
  
Daisuke gulped " urm..yes..I meant it..And I do..I really really do ...I love you...Please don't hate me now...Gomen.."  
  
That was it, that was the finally draw, Ken broke down completely, but it wasn't a sad breaking down, it was in pure happiness. Daisuke... his knight has finally come to save him form the darkness of his own soul. Ken managed to choke out his own response as he sobbed into the his best friend, now lover's chest, "Ai...Ai shiteru Dai-kun... Ai shiteru... for a long... long time now..."  
  
The End  
  
Minachiko: So... What do you think?? ^o^  
Annira: Comments please??? We wanna see what do you think of it!! Please??? *chibi eyes*  
Minachiko: Yes! *chibi eyes* Please??  
Annira/Minachiko: *chibi eyes* Please??? We really wanna know!  



End file.
